


Your Voice -My Life

by Iboschetto



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sing to be admired, some just to be heard. He sang to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Voice - My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/141941) by Seni. 



> Translated from Russian to English.

Chapter 1 

 

Cardinal Boschetto was a frequent guest of the church choir, he loved the pure voices of children and young students of the church, they alienated him from everyday dirt and hypocrisy. In fact Ignazio Boschetto never wanted to be the one who became Cardinal when he untitled the noble family famous all over Italy gave his church, he firmly believed that he meet the expectations of everyone, including his own. But the reality turned out differently, year after year, he realized that the church requires too much, and he is 20 years old, he was not sure if he could save their innocent soul, shutting their eyes to some of the acts of their colleagues, as well as the Church in general. 

At this time, the choir sang with the new boy when Boschetto sat down on a bench next to the parish, he had not expected such bliss, the voice of a young men pulled him from reality, he was taking such high notes as if he did not have the air, his voice eclipsed the other voices in the choir of hard to hear someone's individual voice, but clearly heard by Boschetto with that incredible voice, he is getting to his heart from the first note. 

-He is incomparable. 

He literally whispered these words of the young man, immediately after the service, he stared at him in disbelief. 

"Cardinal .. Your praise is priceless to me."

Finally, the young man looked him into his eyes, it was so intense color, reminiscent of the night sky of Rome. 

" I haven't seen you here before whats your name, child? 

Ignazio caught himself thinking that he probably is not much younger than him, just him to such treatment obliged sin. 

"Piero, Your Grace. This is my first day, I ... uh ... Im lucky to be in such a service."

-No thank You, it's lucky for all of us, you have an incredible voice. 

The boy just smiled, more than Boschetto, 

"Tomorrow night will be held a meeting of singers who came from different regions, I want to invite you to it. 

The boy froze not knowing what to say. 

"Don't worry, you impressed everyone . "

But Piero was worried not so for a short time in Rome, he clearly understood that the city did not do it for free favors, and sooner or later have to pay for everything. 

The reception was very crowded, there were almost all the cardinals and other members of the nobility of Rome, perhaps because novices sang church songs. Ignazio introduced the young man as a favorite, praising in front of all the young talent, but none of his words could not convey what the audience was tempted for the first time he heard a voice that resembled a rather unearthly intervention. Boschetto noticed himself that this is the true voice of an angel. 

At the end of the performance the entire audience stunned rapturous applause, Piero realized that his new life began, he never counted on such recognition when he went to Rome in the province, but now catch yourself admiring glances at the audience, and was delighted with his gift.  
When everyone had gone, and Piero also went out to the starry sky, Ignazio followed, he learned from the head of the choir that the young man spent the night in a small room behind the stage, and could not let such a talent to live in such conditions.

"Where Are you going Piero?"

The young man looked at the familiar voice, his dark hair was completely black in the moonlight, on the background of the skin milky dark eyes look bigger and deeper. 

"I'm going home Cardinal. I can't be more useful to you" 

Ignazio nodded, catching himself staring at him, in those innocent eyes, with children's features, a nice oval .. 

"Please Accept my offer and go with me, I think I have found for you a more suitable home." 

Piero gave him an incredulous look, it read fear and may even charity, Boschetto was able to read people's eyes, and coming closer to dispel the fears of the young man decided. 

"Next To the church where I serve, there is a small house, there used to live a monk, but a year ago he left, and you could live there peacefully, it could be much more comfortable than your current dwelling. "

But Piero is still silent and looked into the eyes of Boschetto. 

"I Think I know what you're thinking, so I'm Cardinal, but not one of the perverse body and spirit, my thoughts and intentions are pure, you deserve better than a narrow room behind the stage."

Finally Piero smiled gently. 

"Thank You, Cardinal, and i trust you. 

The new location was much more convenient, the small house was very warm and airy, thanks to large windows in the room fell much light near the bed was a grand piano, Piero never played it before, so did not know how to start. After the daily service Ignazio went to his charge, citing Piero live virtually in the walls of the church, he explained it to his colleagues so that takes the young man as an assistant, they were all the cardinals, but Ignazio had not thought about it, and now it was only a pathetic lie that put him closer to him and enjoy his company and talent.  
The door was unlocked, and as soon as he touched the hand the Cardinal went into the house and heard a piano, unless incoherent sound could be called a game. He came closer understanding that Piero didn't see him, he's concentrated trying to play something intelligible. 

"I Don't think you like to play". 

Piero raised his eyes, and seeing the Cardinal he left the piano and stood up. 

"Your Highness, I apologize for the rage .. I do not know how to play, it was a bad attempt. "

Boschetto came closer and smiled. 

"That I have noticed, but do not apologize for that, if you want, I'll teach you. "

His eyes shone like the stars of the young man, apparently he did not expect such a response. 

"You know how? Of course I want! That would be great. "

"practically All churchmen are able, few people enjoy this, but for me, music is not an empty phrase, it is the way of the Lord to tell us something important."

He sat down at the piano gesturing Piero to sit down. The young man immediately noticed how flat and long fingers the Cardinal had, as soon as he touched the keys, the recent silence in the room was replaced with beautiful music, it was so quiet that Piero could call it a lullaby. 

"Don't You want to sing? This will remove the tension, then you play better than me, I promise."

The idea that he did not have far to disgrace the Cardinal , and the young man began his song.

He was a beautiful boy, the infinite love for him, the pain and suffering of separation from his voice rises and falls, appropriately Ignazio tried to play, but could not resist of getting lost listening to such a pleasant voice, the depth of which it swallowed him. Piero singing with eyes closed, Ignazio too, closed his eyes, realising that the vision can interfere him from feeling this moment to the last drop. 

"Beautiful song never heard it before."

"It's a famous song from my region."

Boschetto smiled. 

"You dedicated it to someone? I am sure that the people who wrote it did not have to sing it with the same senses as you." 

Cheeks flushed the young man, he lowered his eyes clearly embarrassed by the question. 

"Forgive me Pier9, it doesn't concern me."

"No, no, you Your Highness, there's no mystery, a few years ago, I dedicated it to a beauty-"

He was not sure if he had feeling too , probably because of their age.

Boschetto smiled his bright smile remembered that Piero was still speaking. 

"-Cardinal . "

"Excuse me, I fell into a coma and .. tell your lordship. "

And he even laugh at Ignazio's antics.

What? Lord, do not tell me that he thought that I hadnt- 

Piero stared into the eyes of the Cardinal. 

"-But You do .. that is .. I thought .. That's a sin"

"-All Right, faith is also a great responsibility, but I have to disappoint you Piero, then you have not seen not a single virgin, for me, maybe I regret past mistakes, but it's too late."

Piero looked at him as a ghost. 

"-So .. All the cardinals, bishops, clergy, and the rest? "

Ignazio amused a tone and whispered to Piero. 

"All In this paradise is not holy, is the unspoken conditions, according to the laws of the Church we are all saints, and we owed a place in heaven, but we are made of flesh and blood, do not try to idealize everything that you see, so it will be easier. And if you please, my name Ignazio rather than cardinal, I am much pleased to hear my name and not a title that people come up with."

Piero was shocked by the revelation, but is imbued with even greater confidence, he looked a little sad with what Ignazio had revealed to him, if the truth was as empty as a lie for the young Cardinal. 

After a while Piero learned not worse Ignazio play the piano, and often pleased the rumor Cardinal magnificent singing and playing .. 

Soon Ignazio began to notice that his new friend had something wrong, Piero often disappeared no one knows where, and returning with nothing explained the Cardinal even began to think that the fact there was beloved, and that it is quite normal at such a young age, while Piero finally distanced ceasing to attend concerts. 

"Sorry To bother you at this time, you weren't here the entire day, and I saw you back in the house and decided to find out what's wrong? 

Piero stepped away from the door passing the Cardinal inside.In appearance he was quiet and calm, but something tells Ignazio that such self-worth that's not enough effort. 

"-All right Ignazio, okay, do not worry about anything, I'm sorry I missed the concert, I stopped to ... I loveto sing, but It is time for me to return to my hometown .. "

The Cardinal stared at him in disbelief. 

"-Have you offended someone? You can you share it with me, I have enough influence to help you."

Suddenly Piero as a substitute, his voice was cold, and some sort of inexplicable anger. 

"No! I don't need your help! You've already helped me .. Which I am grateful .. really .. but something has changed. 

Ignazio came closer and took the young man's face in his hands, he made a gesture to Piero and felt like a kid. 

"And Now exhale, and tell me. You have a talent, it is no doubt that you're a good person, during the years of service in the church I have learned to distinguish people. But you have something to hide, I noticed it from the first day, it's buried in your sight if you think you are not good enough .. why did you run away from your city Piero? 

He stared at him in shock, then took a step back. 

"What? How do you know.. "

"You Are looking for someone, and I think you know who, and what, too. "

The young man sat down beside the piano and bowed his head. 

"So That's it, Cardinal, so now you know that sheltered cold-blooded killer .. "

Ignazio sat down. 

" I can do that, what if you get caught ? you will face the gallows, too, but Piero, why did you kill that man? "

He was silent for a few minutes, apparently collecting his thoughts, and Ignazio didn't press him, then glanced at the familiar and to some extent began to close his eyes. 

"You'll Confess me? "

This surprised Ignazio, but he immediately nodded. 

"You want to go to confession?" 

Piero shook his head. 

"No, I want the first time in my life,to have the courage to tell my story by looking at someone in the eye."

"Then I will listen to you as a friend and brother, and I will not look in your acts of sins. "

Piero smiled. 

"In Fact, you are to me for a long time that something more than a friend and brother, but today I want you to forgive my sins, because it is part of my opportunities. "

Ignazio nodded, and the young man began his monologue. 

Piero told slowly, with every word sinking into his memory. 

-my Parents were diseased when I was very young, I was sheltered by my uncle, he taught me everything, the problem was the same, he was a skilled assassin, it was the image of his life, he lived alone before I came into his life, and at the beginning of it I did not know what I will loose, or what I'll earn. So I followed him, and he was convinced when he saw with his own eyes, that night turned my whole life to see how easily he took someone else's life in me .. what is dead, erased invisible line .. I was only 15, At that age I knew about life itself, but my uncle took care of me, he protected me .. and I found it ideal. But once he was wounded, he barely got home, it was a deep cut on his belly, he could not get to his feet, he worked for the powerful man from Rome, and he found him as he missed the job, of course uncle wrote a letter about his condition and asked him to temporarily entrust the mission to another killer, and his employer came to our house. At first he thought I was his younger brother, my uncle was only 10 years older, but after learning that I was his nephew and even lived with him all my life . He invited me to temporarily replace my uncle, in case of failure, he said that he would kill my uncle, he had no other replacement, and two days later had to kill his enemy, my instructions were clear. Fred was against it, he said he was not afraid of death, and that I need to leave it and go to I did not find it that night a lot of things said, begged .. but I've made my choice. It was easier to transcend your humanity, you leave at the mercy of a loved one, for that I'll probably burn in hell, but I also realized. As you already understood, I performed his job to the very healing, it was scary the first time, shaking hands, I did not sleep for two nights in a row .. but then, everything has became a habit, and mentally, I convinced myself that I had no soul, I'm right. When I was especially sad, my uncle asked me to sing it to me remind me .. when you look at me while singing, he also looked with admiration, and always thought that I should be a singer, that I should had left .. but for me it was meaningless, like so much else in life. After the recovery of my uncle, I went to help him, he did not approve of it, but could not stop me. Yes, and my uncle's employer considered me very talented, he assigned me a different kind of cases, surveillance, knocking out the information, apparently I did not look like a man who can make talking, and with many is to play a cruel joke. Once he charged me double murder, he would achieve a certain title, for this I had to kill a man and a woman, it was the relatives of his rival, and he hoped to remove them in order to intimidate and force bow before him .. although I have little interest purpose only that is strained woman, my first victim was the man, but I decided not to think about it, in the end, what difference does it take away someone's life .. I did everything quietly and silently made his way to him at night, they slept, and perhaps almost felt pain, but the unexpected happened, something about what I did not warn them .. slept their daughter, 5-year-old girl, by my movements she woke up .. The room was too dark to make out that it is true because of shock or fear girl threw herself on me .. it lasted a few seconds .. a couple of seconds before I realized that she did .. rushed to the knife .. she did not see it in my hands .. as well as I did not understand that jumped out from under the blanket on my hands .. She was so small ... it was the warm blood on my hands, I abruptly took out a knife and went to hug her ... I touched her lower chest .. it was shaking .. I hugged her tightly trying to warm it .. She looked into my eyes .. apparently in poor thing no strength left to say .. I sat with her for a few minutes.Then, her breathing stopped ..  
Back home I was very scared of its kind uncle, I was covered in her blood, she has managed to dry on clothes .. He tried to bring me to my senses, but nothing does not work, some days I almost did not move, made no sound and then .. when I finally came to my senses, I decided to leave, in fact, I decided to commit suicide .. but my uncle made me swear not to do this, then I found the church choir .. .. And my own voice became my comfort .. 

Piero pulled out a bottle and handed it to the cardinal. 

-The Night of our meeting I was going to drink it, knowing that I did not have the strength to go on, but you came along ... as a sign from above .. you saw something in me that I had not seen, and I wanted to live .. give myself a chance .. but he found me.He threatened me with you, so I have to go with him, if you can forgive these sins .. I'm sorry, but I doubt you will Ignazio"

In Ignazio tears rolled down his cheeks, in fact, the history of his life is so talented, and has long been loved one touched him in the beginning, and he was surprised by this. At least for one simple reason before him did not. 

"I-I can tell you one thing, you have to forgive yourself, nothing else will not save you, as a cardinal, I forgive your sins, because I see that you repent. But Piero .. "

For a moment Ignazio stood watching his hand sitting on against Piero who had his fingers on the hot track of tears on his cheek. 

"-as a human being I also deprived, I can't say that is easy to release your feelings, and let them throw out .. 

Ignazio grabbed his hand and squeezed it in his. 

" Piero,I won't let you go, you came back to the world with more and your gift will allow you to start a new life, you do not dare to oppose it. "

Piero looked at him blankly, apparently for the first time taking off the mask. 

"Are you aware, cardinal that you are holding the hand of a killer, a ruthless, unfeeling person that you can not save me from them self. 

But Ignazio stopped to listen to him, it was all exactly what will happen, he had long been thinking about it for the first time in his life, he wanted to feel what it felt more than usually beautiful courtesans. He was in the beginning saw that this young man felt, but was afraid to take, and now listening to his confession, being able to touch his heart, he wanted more and could not afford to refuse.His long thin fingers dug into the soft black hair and pulled his sad face close, his lips covered in a hurry warm lips boys, first hand he clutched at his chest touched his chest, but then rose to his face, holding him tightly to him. It lasted a moment, then Piero released from his embrace and stood up from his chair took a step back. 

-I will Never be, do not let me get this close .. "

Ignazio stood up behind him and walked right up. "You think I should be afraid of you? Piero .. I had never feel this, after what you said in your voice .. .. in you all that what I believed for so long, and could not find, could not feel .." Piero touched his shoulder forcing the Cardinal to keep the distance between them, which had practically disappeared.

" Don't talk like that .... You're the second person in my life that I care about, I do not want you to suffer, you also don't have to feel like that ... and if you want, I'll stay for the night but in the morning you have to let me go, and promise to forget me."

It hurt Ignazio it really did. He pushed him away from him, and turned his back to hide the pain on his face. 

"-What? are you stupid?, you want to leave? WellI i don't know exactly what you're thinking, but you're not going anywhere, in the morning the man will find it intimidating and he is no longer fit neither for you nor your uncle."  
Piero made a hesitant step, and wrapped the Cardinal to face him. "What will it cost?" He smiled realising how little he knew the young man on the Privileges of Cardinals. 

"You have done so much for me. I don't know how to thank you .."

Ignazio got a little closer. "I do not need to be thanked, forgive yourself and live your life share your gift with people, let them feel the same that I feel when I hear your voice.

The next day, Piero learned that the man who ruined his life had disappeared from the city. Ignazio was in the service when Piero entered the church. "Sorry, I didn't think you were praying." But the Cardinal gesture him to come. "Pray? Rather meditate. " Piero smiled at the tone of the cardinal, and he caught himself thinking that he loves this smile, the dark eyes, because of them, he had not slept all night, trying to figure out how to be closer to him, to help heal the sick soul, it seemed to him that he now understood why this was his destiny. 

"Ignazio , I would .. I need to tell you something, in the yard, if you don't mind. " Without giving the Cardinal and the words to say, Piero went outside, taking a deep breath Ignazio followed behind him, understanding that the conversation waiting is not easy. When the two finally moved away from the church by a certain distance from the public eye, Piero began the conversation first. "I couldn't sleep last night, and for the first time in my life that was not the cause of my life, not my conscience, the reason was you .. " whether the young man smiled, felts himself, because his night was the same. But suddenly his face went like Piero's shadow, his voice became lower, almost a whisper. "You were right yesterday, I save only one, my own forgiveness, but I'm not capable of that .. I've been thinking about you .. and I cant accept your feelings. Ignazio, I am very grateful to you, and no words can express my gratitude to you what I feel, you changed my life. But I chose a different path, I will sing in the monastery choir, and stay there, and when Im allow, I'll be one of them."

The Cardinal stood there like a statue, he had hoped to hear other words, but Piero broke all his hopes with every word .

" You're going to become a monk? That's your choice? "Piero looked at the ground, but Ignazio couldn't resist and grabbed his chin forced to look him into his eyes. 

"I Have to go",But Ignazio squeezed his pleasant face firmly in his fingers. 

"-And If you can not? If I disturbed .. then what?"But he shook his head stubbornly.  
"I will not be in a place near you, believe me, .. I was not created to be happy." With that, he jumped up and went, he went so fast that Ignazio decided to let go, in his eyes there was too much doubt, the Cardinal understood the broken souls, the difference was only in the fact that the soul of this young man became more important to him than his own, and he decided to give him time. 

Couple times is superfluous, as it were, madly is not It sounded. In fact, to make the right choice, the right to open the door, we do not have the time. At such moments, time in ourselves, but we don't feel it. Piero was too shocked by life, his childhood and youth passed in privations, and then all of immorality and cruelty. 

There he lives usually break easily, these people become slaves of their own, or I, or in the worst cases commit suicide are not able to accept the concept of life. But it was not so, he seemed stuck between two options, and not surprisingly, this pure soul, in a sinful body. Before it would have taken to the monastery as a faithful servant of the Lord, he had to be trained, as there is nothing to not know of canon law. He still sang in the church choir, enthusiastic voice his priests did not miss the opportunity to present it to the public. And now I was forced to be one of them, as in other places, he avoided me. After another service to his participation, I walked quietly behind him in the yard. He just heard my steps, but did not turn to me, another 20 steps, and he finally turned around. 

"Cardinal"

His eyes were empty, he tried to hide the confusion, but he did not succeed, I learned to read his expression, and by inhalation and exhalation, you can see he revealed to me his essence.  
"Sorry that prevents you to avoid yourself. I wanted to make sure that you are happy with my choice."

He lowers his eyes, trying to lie to me. a totally. Your care is invaluable. 

-For me that Angel was a punishment? Yes, I am not the best of creatures, and I do not expect your confession .. -pitch him in his own darkness, and mentally he whispered .. " I, along with you I'll fly into the abyss."

He finally looked at me with his almost bottomless black eyes. "Beautiful .. you wrote it?"  
I make a step forward, feeling that a step towards destiny, as in these lines one truth. "This is another privilege of Cardinals, I'm not a poet, but I am able to connect words, it helps to touch the deepest feelings of a man ." He lowers his eyes again. 

"You did it.It pleases", but Piero does not move away from me, "Can we be honest with each other?" He smiled, still looking as though through me. "For all this time you did not hear from my lies. Then accept my truth, I'm not trying to save you, or justify .. rather I take care of myself, believe me. It is not your place, closing of the whole world you do not have peace, especially when you have feelings for me .. "He came closer, his eyes were full of tears, I was hurt, but I hid it knowing that will not help if he I show weakness. "Isn't it? can you rely on me? Ignazio" I do not want to feel nothing, nothing at all. I took him by the shoulders and shook strongly, he did not resist, but again he stopped to look at me. 

"You think only you have sins? You think that you have nothing to fight? What do you know about life !? Your actions do not compare with the acts of those who are going to serve you! Believe me Piero, until you had to defend your life, and those who became - who became the same simple order of the church to send people to their deaths, and so much that you can not imagine, and just for the sake of power, in order to successfully edit! So do not you dare tell me that your life is over, and that you are not able to forgive yourself!"  
I had no right to scream at him, but it made an impression on him. His eyes brightened, he pushed me away. 

"That's if they can, then I can?"

 

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piero gets jealous.

Chapter 2

"Is this normal?Can you explain everything?" At this point, a good bathe in holy water, can be the cleansed of his thoughts.

 

"No!But you, yourself are now answering your own question, you don't know how to look so deep, whether you're lost you would not arise such a thought, you would agree with the first excuse in your head, it's normal to feel guilty, that makes you a man. " He left me again without a response, his departure was not unexpected, rather painful, it meant that I shouldn't reach out for him. 

For the first time in many years, I have met someone who wanted to dedicate themselves, their time, their lives, their concern, and I let him ran away from me. 

My loneliness was unbearable than being sociable by nature, It was never nice to be left alone for long periods, but it was a new loneliness.  
What a strange attack that love. 

 

I love him , no one else should be all filled with his brilliance, his voice and the smell of his movements. And it is worth it to disappear as the whole world becomes empty, and no one can fill that void, but rather a voluntary loneliness, because apart from him I don't want anyone else. 

However, it soon came to me a woman whom I really missed. My cousin Leticia, her charm and sense of smell knew no bounds, she was a beautiful paradise flower garden among ugly shrubs. 

She lived on the estate with my parents and I,as a child she lost her father. Red-haired blue-eyed Leticia, seemed princess descended from paintings by prominent artists. 

She was already 17, I sometimes believed she came to Rome for new dresses rather than visit her cousin who is Cardinal, she has always have loved me, but I could never appreciate it. 

"This Is wonderful, so many people, don't you get tired of it?" She looked at me with shining eyes below me looking at me as if I almost two heads, she looked fragile figurine.

"Glad you like it, I'm already used to Rome, this is not our native Sicily, where there are practically no rules and only the strong survive. Rome is the control center of our empire, then perhaps almost everything." She smiled at my cunning smile, I knew her from childhood, that smile that always means something.

" You're up to something Igna, and I like the way you talk, just want to check out." I came closer and touched her rosy cheeks.  
"You're under my supervision Leticia, don't count on my goodness."She laughed. "No you, but at least you have brought me somewhere? There are so many different places, I want to see how people have fun!" When Leticia wanted something, it was useless to deny. Firstly because it would have changed my mind not all smooth, and secondly, it would be repeated so many times that the other head would have remained. But her request gave me a good idea. I took her to the church choir, promising after the service to go with her to buy new clothes, otherwise she will not agree to go to a boring place. We sat in the front row with the rest of the Cardinals. Leticia managed to miss so many times she was really sleepy. But I held on, waiting for the solo part of Piero, it has not yet been seen, he was a diamond of their service, and they left him finally to impress everyone. Leticia looked at me askance, hinting that I'm the most boring person in the world. Before his appearance,I though myself , I was not able to take my eyes of off him, I noticed how to respond leticia, she immediately began to wonder, she sat up straighter, and closely followed my movements.

 

Piero stood in the middle, covered in a white robe .. it was him as well as possible, with the color of hair and eyes .. He finally began to sing, and everything disappeared, the person that I saw every day, scene, parishioners like ,except,He and I had no one. His voice filled my soul with warmth, though the man finally watered with warm delicious drink, the problem was one he could not drink it. When Pierre sang in high tones, Letitia gasped, she kicked me with her elbow and whispered. 

"You Were right, there is something to see!"

I was going to answer her, but my words stopped when his gaze stopped at me and froze. 

God, as he lean back, his eyes were so sad .. Following his gaze, I realised that he was looking not only for me, but also at Leticia, she also noticed. And until I finally began to sink in, he looked at us in bewilderment, then stopped altogether, and left. 

Of course, how could he know that this is my little cousin, he saw that she was whispering to me something, and couldn't understand. As soon as he left I looked at Leticia with all the tenderness to persuade. "Did you liked him? "She nodded, still under the impression of his voice. "Want me To introduce you? He's my friend." She sowed directly.

"Of course! I would be very happy!"  
Taking her by the hand, I led her to his room, hewas behind the church, in a small house for servants. He opened the second tap. For a moment, my mind froze after a beautiful face, and then I remembered that I led Leticia to know him. 

"Can you give us a few minutes?"

She nodded, letting us into the room. Leticia looked around, and immediately glanced at him.  
Piero is also looking at her, then at me, his face did not have any feelings, even though I knew how he felt. 

" Leticia this is Piero, a talent the world has ever seen."  
He even smiled at how high I had submitted. She held out her hand, and he shook it, she smiled at him full, and he too was forced to smile in response. 

"She is Leticia, My cousin, and she is delighted with your voice. "Letitia interrupted me.  
" I Never do I hear! You are beautiful!"  
He finally smiled sincerely, and bowed to her, his gesture was so easy and nice that I do not know his past, I would have thought that he was a true aristocrat.  
"Thank you Signorina, your words are very pleasant, I'm afraid I'm not as good as it might seem."  
But I could not help but add. 

"You're right, not that you're much more beautiful than my younger cousin is able to evaluate. "  
Leticia nodded.  
"Don't want to seem intrusive, but to be honest this trait peculiar to me. "  
She smiled her sweet smile considering Piero.  
"If you don't mind, all three of us could have dinner together ignazio promised me dinner under the starry sky of Rome, and we would be extremely happy if you joined, there is a beautiful river, and we will take a closer look." It so fast all said leaving Piero embarrassed. 

"I dont know, I can't leave the church. I will see." He looked suspiciously at me, but I noticed on myself joyful look Leticia finally nodded. "In this case do not dare to refuse such a charming Signorina."She bowed to him, and nodded appreciatively. Saying goodbye, I paused at the door, Leticia has already managed to get to our carriage and sit down.

" Thank you , I agree that we will really be very nice."He smiled softly and suddenly touched my face your warm fingers. "You Will only be nice? "The gesture and the issue caused a smile at me, he is still jealous, and now wanted to make sure that nothing has changed. I bent down to his ear and whispered quite clearly. "I Will be happy, as every one else with your presence."

Finally, he honored me, his black eyes planted as the night the sea, that's just drowned in the sea, I would have died and drowned in those eyes -I lived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves you and you love him.

In order to prepare for dinner near the river, I finally sat down in my favourite spot, next to the table I have prepared, taking a little rest.Leticia exhausted my day, we went to half of the tailors of the city, and it was always something that I didn't like. I sat down, but noticed as someone sneaking slow steps toward me. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Leticia sat side by side, in a blue dress with golden stones, apparently she finally chose it for dinner tonight. "Nothing, do you want something? "She ignored my question. 

"You're in fact thinking about it?"

"Pardon?"

"It never ceased to amaze me, how in such a beautiful young head there is not so much cleverness? "

"Leticia, Dear, this doesn't concern you."

She laughed. "Okay, if you are not interested in him, I can take him? "

At this point, I thought that it this leads me to attack. "In what way dear? Its not a thing, if you haven't noticed. "

She sat very close and looked into my eyes. "That I noticed, but I'm fine right? Fascinate him, and he will be mine." It made me laugh, my poor cousin, if she had just a little understanding of the situation, if Piero Didn't admit, though obviously he felt something for me, then Leticia would have taken years to achieve it, unless of course it would have happened at all. 

"It's your right Leticia , you're really cute." But she shook her head. 

"Eh don't lie to me, and don't keep wasting your time, I've seen how you look at him, do any who never looked, you can't lie to me, I've known you all my life. "I lowered my head, trying to think of an answer to it. 

"Don't worry, he looks at you as if you hadn't noticed .. "But rather than me denying it I blurted out. "I love him" She smiled and ruffled my hair with her delicate fingers. -Ignazio , Igna, here you are admitting ". We laughed together over its logical conclusion.

" You did not leave me a way out!"

 

She nodded. 

"According to blame me, but it doesn't matter. And do you know what's important? "

"What is it? "

She looked into my eyes trying to read them. 

"He's looking at you as an angel, and worries when you approach him. But what is it? Why aren't you together? It confuses me"

"I don't know, probably its not so simple .."

She slap me in the shoulder with her weak fist. " Just don't tell me that you can't admit that the boy is in love with you!" As I burst out laughing I said " No, I confessed to him, but rather he is not ready, and not because we are of the same sex, it is beyond all this, but as I said, is not so simple ".. 

She hugged me . "All will be good, give him time, he just loves you, and if you want, I'm not going to dinner. " I lifted her head, chin and looked into the blue eyes shining. "It would be unfair. You arranged everything yourself"

She smiled. 

"Well, now that I found out, it makes no sense to me to go with you, you two are in love, the more difficulties. Either way a friend invited me, today to her estate holiday in honor of her brother, say its beautiful or something to get me interested in it .. ". It made me laugh so much that I almost forgot about my suffering.

"My Dear Leticia , I should have guessed that you will not miss me". 

"Okay, but you will take my man, if you mind coming with me to dinner to interfere with the complexities of the two lovers. "She tightened her arms around me, pleased with herself." I accept all your conditions! "She stood up and bowed, then added. "I Hope your evening will be the most successful, your choice is incomparable."

And without waiting for my answer easy steps almost on tiptoes, she ran. Her wish was very fit, I also hope for good luck. Near smooth and calm waters spread a red blanket , a beautiful bowl of fruit lying so smoothly,if it was not a blanket then on the glassy flat table. Dinner was a SILVER wheel covers, candles and flowers complemented perfectly. Piero came just after half an hour after me, he looked at the river's water, then came closer and noticed my bewildered look. I did not miss any of his movements. 

" Buonanotte Piero."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -I love you Piero-
> 
> -I love you too-

Chapter 4

"Buonanotte to you too, Ignazio" 

He sat down opposite me without taking his eyes from me. Without waiting to say something, I touched his hand of his hometown smooth face, he lowered his eyes, but did not say nothing, and had to start first.

"I Was afraid you would not come, that you change your mind, please give me the opportunity to once again enjoy your company".. He finally looked at me, his eyes reading the question, he did not dare to ask it. Overseeding closer, I took another bold step, which immediately regretted. Referring to his own lips, I immediately noticed how he stood, I was scared, all of a sudden he was not as good as I. But then he pushed me taking my face in his warm gentle hands. 

"Ignazio ". He said on an exhale, and paused. He pronounced my name in a special way, as soon as he could, and my mind turned out to it. "I, Myself was scared that I didn't had the courage to come to you, but as you can see, when it comes to you, I'm foolish." I smile to him and then having his hands in mine squeezing it tightly. 

"You will not regret it, I thought about everything, in Sicily I have a mansion, it belongs only to me, we will be able to live there together, I'll leave the service to only be with you, and if necessary, spend a lifetime to heal your soul. "He took my own hands, and got away. 

 

"Where is Leticia? She also was meant to accompany us." I had to take a deep breath. He tried to get away from the subject. 

 

"She's forgotten that she was invited to a friends appointment but she has transmitted her sincere apology to you, she said you made it an unforgettable experience."

He nodded. 

"She's really cute and I like her, you are a lucky cousin."

 

"Piero, You have nothing more to say?"He stood up, and I followed his example. "I Have nothing to answer you, your words are too selflessly and suddenly you want to spend your life in vain?"Using my physical advantage, I hugged him close to me, he tried to escape, but I desperately pressed into his body. "Just tell me what do you want? It doesn't matter what I want, if you didn't notice, for me, your happiness goes in the first place, mine is only possible only next to you."

He squeezed my shoulders with his strong fingers, deliberately making me sick, apparently so I let him out of my hands, but I just smiled at him, then leaned in kissing his cheek, he froze, his hands dropped powerless over my chest to the ribs.

" I don't want to cause you pain Ignazio, put me down, I'll go away, stopping to be the cause of your worries, you'll forget me .. "But I interrupted him with a kiss, he did not foresee, and could not be resisted, for a while, he made no attempt to be freed, but then his hands went up to my neck, he slid his fingers in my hair, and instead of removing them, he held me tighter, he finally began to respond to my kiss, it definitely knocked me up. An unforgettable moment.

He pulled away without stopping stroking my hair. "You Want to give up everything for me? abandon all that you have made?"It made me smile. "No, not for me - it's you. And you I'm not going to throw. The rest doesn't matter to me, before I met you, I've never been so happy." Finally his eyes appeared again,the same brilliance by which I missed. 

"You love me?"Taking his face in my hands, I forced him to look me in the eye. 

"stronger than you can imagine, despite the fact that you sing about this great feeling as I would've never sung,"

He shook his head, then took my hands in his. "In such cases Cardinal, I have to bring my apologies, for you are in error. This feeling is familiar to me more than any other. I'm sorry that I hurt you, you - every song, every inhale and exhale, you can call it. A sense of how you describe, you're the brightest thing in my heart. The heart I,though to stopped listening to him, and when he finished, began to beat with with a new force, "

I didn't expect to hear from him these words. 

"You're coming with me?"

"I can't promise you happiness next to me, I can disappoint you, ruin your life .. but if I - it's what you want from this life, I'm afraid I can't refuse you, because you are for me - life itself, that I felt complete."He could barely finish because he was back in my arms, and now our kisses were not restrained, if the frame disappeared, and mind finally gave way to the shower . We fell on the blanket, as soon as my hands began to press him tighter, putting more comfortable I felt his excitement that he carefully tried to hide, trying to give me something that I wanted myself. That's when I long ago learned to read his gestures, in his breathing, heart rate, therefore allowing ourselves in a few long kisses, which he boldly replied, then pulled back and stood leaning on his hands over it. 

"I have no hurry now that you're mine Never hide those feelings from me."His cheeks were red, he tried to regain his breath, and again didn't look into my eyes. 

"I was just embarrass, I didn't know what to do, where to start .. "He ran a hand over my face, pell lip contour. 

"Then I assure you, I am infinitely lucky, because if you're driving me inexperience, I'm afraid that if you knew what to do, I wouldn't let you go back in the time of our first kiss."He muffled laugh the first time I hear his hearty laugh, a pleasant, thoughtless, careless. " I'm a good student, I think over time you can teach me around, with your experience."  
He was clearly teasing me, his eyes staring at me expectantly. "My experience may be useless. Firstly, I never wanted to repeat the same thing I did with the ladies and with a man. And secondly, none of them has caused me so much sense, nor in the eyes of some I did not dissolve, I always knew what I wanted, or rather what my body wanted and took it without any emotions and experiences. With you all the way around, I can easily control your body, but I am not able to keep from you, your soul."

He smirked, his face was shining, which I had never seen him, and it cost me to lose vigilance he laid me down next to me , he laced our fingers and pressed them to the blanket. "So crazy, I hope no one sees how poor the cardinal's red robe I'm trying to dishonour. " We laughed together over his words, and he was right, I always wore a robe, and did not think on this situation today, when put on it. Taking advantage of his slackness during laughter, I freed his hands and slipped them under his light summer shirt. Now it rests on my shoulders, and he watched my hands, I hugged him around the waist and pulled him to me tightly. "I Love you." He looked up at me, his incredible eyes, and they were again with excitement, and a hidden fear. I sat up and raised it with him. He lay down on my lap, then closed his eyes and whispered. "I Love you, too." I smiled, feeling that is infinitely happy, but he did not see this, then finally opened their incredible eyes sat in front, and not easily, touched my lips with his by investing in a kiss so much tenderness that my exposure disappeared at once, so I had to stop him. 

"Piero, I said that I can control myself, not that I was made of metal." He lowered his head to hide a grin.

"Sorry, I didn't thought .. "Raising his head , I looked into his eyes shining as the night. 

"Why apologise? .. you do realise now that I will always be by your side? Even before we leave, now you go with me, and nothing else for a day, even for an hour, do not leave me. "He was a little confused, then he nodded, taking a deep breath. "Im I going to sleep in your room?"I took his hand in hers and smiled at him. 

"In his room, you're not disciplined enough to sleep beside him." He laughed. 

"And Who is now afraid of us?" I sat down even closer, and touched his forehead , peering in such beloved eyes at such a close range. "I have nothing to fear, I just want you to be ready, we have a lot of time."He hugged me, and my heart began to beat again, as if I were dead before this, and now revived. In this world there is no more beautiful place than in his arms. And now it has become much easier to believe in our future, it gave me confidence that I was not going to lose. After many years of searching for what is important, which is priceless, I finally found it, the best thing that I loved in this world are the fire in his eyes every time I looked at them. The realisation showing that he was happy which makes my heart soar, but only closer to his heart, since no height have not attracted as the level next to him, and if he was destined to go to hell, then I have no doubt would follow for him, because I took all his sins as they were my own. Next to him, I realised the important thing is, if a person is living light, it did not pay off, just as in absolute darkness not light a candle that will light all around, one candle wakes and shines a light into that all-consuming darkness. But if you pay off a lot of candles that were previously burned in a bright person, there is always someone who will be able to relight them. It was a special light, and his voice was shouting about this world, and I'm infinitely fortunate that I heard his scream. Since my existence was meaningless without it.


End file.
